My bro
by kdlove-uall
Summary: hi friends- this is continution of- Jab duo bane doctor...showing relations between Daya nd Nimo...
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.** -

Hi friends m here with my new story…which is continuation of my very first story…I hope u like it too…

Daya brings Nimo home… after ACP Sir's permission as he leaves Nimoz's punishment on Daya and Daya has already decided that he will take care of his cousin brother…nd will help him to leave his drug addiction…nd make him live proudly…

**Daya**- Nimo…tum yahan rahoge mere ghar mein…aur ye tumhara room hai…

**Nimo (scared tone) **- Sir…main…main apne ghar jaunga…

**Daya (bit strict) **- dekho agar tum yahan nahi rehna chahte to main seedha tumhe ACP sir ke hawale kar doonga…mat bhoolo unhone tumhe meri responsibility par choda hai…

**Nimo (requesting) **- Sir plz…main yahan nahi reh sakta…

**Abhi (anger tone) **- Nimo…tumse poocha nahi tumhe bata rahe hain…ab kuch time tumhe yehi…hamare saath rehna hoga…jab tak tum bilkul theek nahin ho jate…tumhare paas koi aur option nahi hai…

**Nimo (sad tone)** -Sir…lekin…

**Daya (interrupts him) **- chalo fresh ho jao…hum log dinner tyar karte hain…agar tumhe kuch chahye to zarur batana…aur ise apna hi ghar samjhna…nd he look at Abhi…

**Abhi (concern tone)** - haan bilkul…tumhe yahan ghabrane ki zarurat nahin hai…tum jaise apne ghar mein rehte the waise hi raho yahan bhi…

**Nimo (surrendering - move his head downward) **- g Sir…

**Abhi (smiles) **- gud…chalo fresh hokar neeche a jana…TV waigra dekh lena…tab tak dinner bhi tyar ho jayegga…nd Duo leaves him in room nd came to living room…

**Abhi (looking at Daya) **- Daya…ab khush ho…Nimo tumhare samne rahega ab…

**Daya (bit sad) **- haan Boss…khush to hu…lekin… ek dar bhi hai…

**Abhi **- darr…kis baat ka dar?

**Daya **- akhir…akhir… kab tak rok paunga main ise jaane se…

**Abhi (place his hand on Daya's shoulder) **- Daya…tension mat lo yaar…Bhagwaan par bharosa rakho…itne saalon baad usne tumhe milaya hai is se…tumhare samne ghar mein rahega…age bhi achha hi hoga…jaise hi ye thoda sambhela ga …ham ise sab sach bata denge…tum bas himmat mat harna…

**Daya (relieved) **- Thanks yaar Abhi…tum ho mere saath to mujhe lagta hai sab theek ho jayega…

**Abhi (concern tone) **- zarur theek hoga…mere bhai… (teasing) -lekin agar is waqt khana nahi banaya to tumhare bade aur chote bhai bookhe reh jayenge…chalen…nd both laugh…nd goes into kitchen but there is no any vegetable or anything to cook…

**Abhi **- yahan to sab khatam hua hai…Daya ke bachhe… bata nai sakta tha lane wala hai sab…

**Daya** - Sorry Boss…wo dimaag se nikal gya…kal le ayenge…

**Abhi-** main soch raha hu… bahar se hi order kar dete hain…ya khane chale…

**Daya **- boss order kar do…aaj mera mood nahin hai jane ka…

**Abhi (teasing) **- achha… Daya saab ka mood nahin hai… kamaal hai…pehle to kabhi nahi hua aisa…

**Daya **- Boss…wo kya hai na…ab main bada ho raha hu…nd he laughs…

Abhi pats on his tummy- Daya ke bachhe…mere liye to tu chota hi rahega…nd he orders food…After half an hour man came nd bring his order…Abhi nd Daya set food on Dining table nd Abhi signal Daya to bring Nimo Down…

**Daya (knocking Nimo's door) **- Nimo…darwaza kholo…

After 5 minutes he opens the door…

**Daya (bit angry) **- tumne…itni der kyu lagai darwaza kholne mein…

**Nimo (scared) **- g Sir…wo main…Bathroom mein tha Sir…

**Daya (soft tone)** - chalo…neeche a jao…khana lag gya hai…bookh lagi hogi tumhe…

**Nimo (obeying) **- g Sir…main ata hu…

**Daya **- theek hai… jaldi ana…khana thanda ho jayega…nd he leaves…

Nimo reach there after 10 minutes…Abhi-Daya was already there nd waiting for him…

**Daya (strict tone) **- itni der kyu laga di ane mein…

**Nimo-** g…Sir…wo…nd look at Abhi…

**Abhi (came to rescue him) **- chodo yaar…bahut bookh lag rahi hai….jaldi shuru karo…nd he signals Daya to leave this here…

Nimo was eating slowly nd feeling shy in front of them…

Daya nd Abhi looking at them nd smiling how he eats…

**Daya (soft tone) **-Nimo…sharmao mat…aram se khao…

**Nimo (hesitating) **- Sir…mujhe…mujhe bahut ajeeb sa lag raha hai...is tarah apke samne khana… main do-do CID officers ke saath khana kha raha hu…

**Abhi (trying to relax him) **- are bachhe…isme ajeeb lagne wali kya baat hai… hain…yahan hum tumhare liye dost hain…aur phir teen din tak to tum hamare saath hi the na…nd he looks at Daya- agar tumhe hamse sharam a rahi hai…to hum apni ankhen band kar lete hain…theek hai…

Nimo feel bit relax after heard Abhi's word…

**Nimo (relax tone) **- g Sir…nd m sorry…apko meri baat ka bura to nahi laga…

**Daya (soft tone) **- nai kuch bura nahi laga…lekin agar tumne ye khana jaldi nahi finish kiya to bura zarur lagega…nd all laughs nd finish their dinner….

Abhi nd Daya was watching TV comfortabely and discussing about a case but Nimo was feeling alone inbetween…so he stands nd move towards Daya like child…

**Nimo (hesitating) **- Sir…main apne room mein jau…mujhe sona hai…

**Abhi **- haan jao … apni medicine zarur kha lena…

**Nimo **- g Sir…nd Thanks…Gud Night Sir…

**Daya (stop him with strict tone) **- apne room ka door lock mat karna …

**Nimo (looking at him) **- g Sir…

**Daya **- Gud night…

Nimo goes into room…Duo looking at him and than Abhi look at Daya…

**Abhi (concern tone)** - Daya…use thoda waqt do yaar…itni sakhti theek nahin…pyar se rakho use…

**Daya (sigh) **- theek hai Abhi…

**Abhi **- chal coffee pete hain terrace par jakar…main banata hu…nd he starts to make coffee…

**On Terrace-**

**Daya (after sipping coffee) **- Boss coffee to bahut achhi bani hai…aur aj apne ghar mein free hokar pe rahe hain to zyada achhi lag rahi hai…

**Abhi (concern tone) -** haan yaar…ye baat to hai…ye 2-3 din hamne kaise nikale…nahin bhool sakte…

**Daya (relieved) -** boss… sabse zyada khushi to is baat ki hai…Nimo mere paas hai aur mera naam bhi nikal gya is sab se…nahin to pata nahin main kya kar leta…

**Abhi (looking at him)** - main tujhe karne deta to tu karta na…pause for a minute…achha chod wo sab…bata ab age kya socha hai…

**Daya (surprised) **- age…kis bare mein Abhi?

**Abhi (bit hesitating) **- Nimo…uski…uski addiction ke bare mein…use kisi rehab. Centre mein…

**Daya (interrupting) **- Abhi…mujhe nahi lagta ke wo manega …mujhe dar hai… agar kahin maine us se zabardassti ki wo kuch ulta seedha na kar le….is liye main use force nahi karuga…

**Abhi (concern tone) **-Theek hai Daya…shayad yehi theek hoga abhi…

Achha kal use lekar bureau bhi jana hai…kuch formalities karni hogi…

**Daya (concern tone) **- Haan Boss…le challenge…pause for minute- achha Tarika se baat ho gyi tumhari…

**Abhi-** haan yaar ho gyi…naraz ho rahi thi… kitne din baat nahin ki…lekin koi baat nahi…mana loonga…

**Daya (shararat) **- naraz to hogi Boss…uski jagah agar ACP se baat karoge tum…

**Abhi (showing anger) **- Achha Bacchu…abhi se bhabhi ki side…koi baat nahi beta…dekhloonga tujhe…

Nd they finish their coffee…goes downstairs…Daya check as if Nimo is sleeping or not…he enter his room nd saw he was awaken nd lost in his own thoughts…Daya put his hand on his shoulder…he came out of his thoughts…nd stand up on seeing him…

**Nimo **- Sir…aap...

**Daya (soft tone) **- soye nahin abhi…neend nahi a rahi?

**Nimo (bit scared) **- g…Sir…Sir…main sone hi ja raha tha…

**Daya **- achha….aise baithe baithe hi?

**Nimo **- nai Sir wo…

**Daya (concern tone) **-kya soch rahe the…

**Nimo **- Sir…kuch nahi…bas aise hi…

**Daya **- achha… hum baatein kare thodi der…

**Nimo** **(scared tone)** - g…batein…kya baatein Sir…

**Daya (assuring) **- are relax…itna dar kyu rahe ho… dekho…ab tum yaha rehne wale ho to…to is ghar ko apana hi samjho…aur kuch bhi kehne mein sharmana mat… mujhe tum apna dost samjho jaise pechle teen din samjha tha…batao kya baat hai…

**Nimo (scared tone) **- Sir…wo main…apne ghar se kuch samaan lana chahta hu…mere paas mera cell bhi nahi hai…us din kahin gir gya tha…

**Daya **- theek hai…kal le ayenge aur main tumhare saath chalunga….tum akele nahi jayoge samjhe…

**Nimo (turn his head downward) **- g Sir…

**Daya (soft tone)** - Gud…aur kuch kehna hai tumhe…

**Nimo **- Sir…Sir wo…Sir mujhe yahan kab tak rehna padega…

**Daya (pat on his cheek) **- Nimo…raat bahut ho gyi...So jao…Gud night nd he leaves his room…

**Next morning-**

Abhi nd Daya ready after having breakfast but Nimo was still sleeping…

**Abhi **- Daya…Nimo utha nahi abhi tak…use bureau bhi jana hai hamare saath…

**Daya (get up from dining table) **- main dekhta hu use…nd he goes into Nimo's room. He was sleeping…like kid…Daya put his hand on his head nd tries to wake him…

**Daya **- Nimo…utho…subah ho gyi…

**Nimo (opening his eyes) **- saw Daya in front of him…nd get up in hurry…

**Nimo **- Sir…main uthne hi wala tha…m sorry Sir… late ho gya…

**Daya (smiling)** - relax …aram se…aur itna darne ki zarurat nahin hai…ye ghar hai jail nahin…bas aj tumhe jaldi uthaya hai…age jaise marzi sote rehna… (signal at his arm) - tumhari baju kaisi hai…dard to nai hua zyada…

**Nimo** - nai Sir…abhi theek hai…

**Daya** - gud…chalo fresh hoard jaldi neeche a jao…

**Nimo (relieved)** - g Sir…main abhi ata hu…

Daya leave the room nd waiting in living room for Nimo to come…

**Abhi **- yaar Daya…kitna time lagayega ye…9 bajne wale hain…ACP Sir hamare parade karvayenge aj…

**Daya **- boss… bol to raha tha a raha hu…dekhu ek baar jakar phir…nd he move towards his room but same time Nimo came outside…

**Abhi (looking at Nimo) **- ye lo a gya…kaise ho hero…neend achhi ayi raat mein…

**Nimo **- Gud morning Sir…

**Abhi **- good morning…aur tum tyar kyu nahin huae abhi tak…nd he look towards Daya- tumne bataya nahin ise chalna hai hamare saath…

**Daya** - maine socha… ayega to batata hu…

**Nimo (confused) **- Sir…kahan jana hai mujhe…

**Abhi** - Nimo tumhe hamare saath bureau chalna hoga…

**Nimo (scared after heard Bureau) -** Sir…bureau …lekin apne kaha tha …mujhe kuch nahi kahenge…

**Daya (assuring) **- daro mat…bas kuch formalities karni hain…phir tum wapis ghar a jayoge…

**Nimo **- aap…aap sach keh rahe hai na Sir…

**Abhi **-yaar itna dar kyu rahe ho… chalo jaldi breakfast karo aur chalo hamare saath…

He sat on chair nd Daya serves him bread omelette with juice…he eats little as he was thinking about bureau…

**Daya **- are yaar tum kha kyu nahi rahe…

**Nimo (low tone) **- bookh…bookh nahi hai Sir…

**Abhi (soft tone) **- koi baat nahi Bachhe...akar kha lena…abhi chalte hain…pehle hi late ho gye…chalo…nd they all leave for bureau

After 45 minutes they reach at Bureau…

Daya nd Abhi came out of Qualis but Nino didn't…

Abhi signals Daya to bring him out…

**Daya (soft tone)** - Nimo… bahar aao…

Nimo came out but he was scared to going inside…so he stops at main entrance…Sir…main plz bahar ruk jau…

**Abhi (strict tone) **- kya ho gya …itna dar kyu rahe ho…hain…ander koi bhoot baitha hai jo tumhe ane mein dar lag raha hai…nd he signals Daya to bring him inside…

**Daya (hold Nimo from his arm nd said in angry tone)** - Chalo…

Nimo (trying to release his arm) - Sir…plz chodiye Sir…main chalta hu…nd Daya leave his arm…

Nimo goes with him…and he was sure that both bring him there with cheating…so he got scared that don't know what they will do with him…

They enter inside…

**In bureau** -

Everyone in bureau was discussing something nd they surprised to see Daya with Nimo…but everyone wishes Daya nd Abhi gud morning…nd than…

**Freddy (moving towards Abhi)** - Sir….ye Hamare Daya Sir…is Nimo ke saath kaise…

**Vivek (teasing looking at Nimo)** - phir isne kuch kiya hoga….pakad liya Daya Sir ne phir…

Nimo give him anger look… as he remembers how he gave him fake call on name of Vicky and make him caught… (Mysterious mask)

**Nimo (with anger)** - Vicky…kaise ho tum…

**Daya (strict tone)** - Nimo…

**Kajal (going near Sachin)** - lagta hai pichli baar ka thapad ye bhool gya hai...

Nimo hear all this and feel very embarrassed… his eyes filled with tears…Daya and Abhi feeling bad for him…

**Abhi (gives anger look to everyone)** - chalo sab… apne kaam par lag jayo…ACP Sir ate hi honge…

Nd all move to their respective desks…but their ears are on them…

**Abhi (place his hand on Daya's shoulder**-** soft tone)** - Daya tum Nimo ko ander Cabin mein le jayo… **(look at Nimo) **Nimo…ander jayo…thodi der mein ACP Sir a jayenge…

Daya take Nimo in cabin and came outside after giving him some instructions…

**Author's note** -

Guys did u like this chapter…if Yes plz post reviews…


	2. Chapter 2

**ACP** reaches there after 15 minutes…everyone stand up nd wishes them…he goes inside his cabin…and order Daya to bring Nimo in his cabin…Nimo enters there

**Nimo (scared tone)** - good…good morning Sir…

**ACP (soft tone)** - Good morning…baitho baitho…

He sits there after ACP…nd ACP gives call to Daya nd Abhi nd take Nimo's signature, did formalities and give him some strict instructions…nd signal to Daya…

**Daya (moving towards Nimo)** - Nimo…tum bahar jakar baitho…main ata hu abhi…

**Nimo **- g Sir…nd he came outside…

**ACP (strict tone) **- Daya…ab ye tumhare hawale hai…jaise chaho isko bana lo…lekin yaad rakhna…dobara agar iska naam kisi bhi criminal activity mein aya to…to main bhool jaunga ke iska tumse koi rishta hai…

**Daya** - G Thank you again Sir…aur main apko aisa mauka nahin doonga ke apko apne faisle par pachtana pade…

**ACP** - Gud mujhe yehi umeed hai tumse…

**Daya (smiling)** - Thank you Sir…

**ACP** - theek hai…ab ghar le jao use…aur aaj tum uske saath hi raho…agar ho sake to kisi rehabilitation centre mein baat karo uske treatment ki…jitni jaldi wo is daldal se bahar niklega utna achha hoga uske liye…

**Daya** - g…g Sir…main baat karta hu us se…

**Abhi **- Daya tum jao…yahan aaj hum sambhal lenge…aur uski dressing waigra bhi karva lena aaj…

**Daya** - ok boss… **(looking at ACP)** - to main jau Sir…

**ACP** - haan jao Daya…

Daya came outside…

**ACP (worried tone)** - Abhi…mujhe dar hai…Daya kahin…jazbaton mein beh kar…uski galtiyon ko bhadava na de…tum jante ho ye emotional hokar kabhi kabhi galat faisle bhi le leta hai…

**Abhi** - nahi Sir…wo aisa kabhi nahin karega Sir…aapki fikar apni jagah sahi hai…lekin main kal se dekh raha hu use…wo Nimo par sakhti dikha raha tha…maine use thoda soft hone ke liye bola…aap fikar mat kijiye Sir…uske liye duty aur uska farz pehle hai…

**ACP** - hope Abhi….age bhi aisa hi ho…aur main tumhe ek zimedari saup raha hu…

**Abhi** - kya Sir…

**ACP **- tum Nimo par nazar rakhoge…agar ho sake to apna koi khabri bhi iske peeche laga dena…take ye kinhi galat kaamo mein na pade dobara…

**Abhi** - G Sir…aap fikar mat kijiye…

Daya saw Nimo was sitting nd feeling embarrassed between all team and all was looking at him as if he is a big criminal…

**Daya (moving towards Nimo)** - chalo Nimo…

Nimo get up nd leave with Daya…everyone in bureau shocked to see Daya Sir soft tone towards Nimo…

**Freddy** - ye Daya Sir…Nimo ke saath wo bhi itne pyar se lekar gaye use…

**Vivek** - haan Sir…hairan to main bhi hu…

**Abhi (interrupts them)** - kisi ko hairan ya pareshan hone ki zarurat nahin hai…

**Sachin **- lekin Sir…

**Abhi** **(ordering)** - maine kaha na…sab apne kaam par dhyaan do…waqt ane par sab pata chal jayega …aur sab log dhyaan rakhna…Daya ke age koi Nimo ke bare mein koi baat nahin karega…

Everyone shocked on hear this…but no one dare to speaks….

**Freddy **- g Sir…hum khyaal rakhenge

**Abhi **- good…mujhe dobara na kehna pade…

Everyone moved to their respective desks…nd Abhi towards ACP cabin…

**ACP **- Daya gya Abhijeet?

**Abhi** - g Sir…

**ACP** - chalo achha hai… lekin use bhi Nimo par kadi nazar rakhni hogi…itne saal wo alag hi duniya mein raha hai…itna asaan nahi hoga Daya ke liye use wapis lana…

**Abhi (concern tone)** - g Sir…main bhi bahut khush hu…

**ACP **- achha khyaal rakhna Abhijeet hamare staff mein ye baat abhi kisi ko pata na chale…

**Abhi** - don't worry Sir…maine sab ko samjha diya hai…

**ACP** - gud…nd they begin to discuss something else…

**In Qualis**-

**Daya (looking at sad Nimo)** - kya hua…kya soch rahe ho…

**Nimo (sad tone)** - kuch nahi Sir…aise hi…

**Daya (soft tone) **- dekho…main janta hu….aaj bureau mein…shayad unhe ye sab nahin bolna chahye tha… **(strict tone)** aur tumhe Vivek ko aise nahin bolna chahye tha…wo ek kabil CID officer hai…usne wahi kiya jo use bola gya…age se dhyaan rakhna aisi baton ka…aur jo tumhe ACP sir ne kaha hai use bhi bhoolna mat…

**Nimo** **(like kid)** - g Sir…main dhyaan rakhuga.

**Daya (looking at him)** - kis baat ka dhyaan rakhoge ?

**Nimo** **(scared tone)** - g… apke...aapke colleagues ko kuch nahi bolna… aur ACP Sir ne jo kaha uska…

**Daya (smiles)** - gud… (pause for couple of minutes) - achha tumhe bookh lagi hogi…

**Nimo** - nahi Sir…

**Daya** - r u sure…

**Nimo** - yes Sir…

**Daya** - theek hai…to abhi hum Doctor ke paas chalte hai…

**Nimo (scared tone)** - Sir Doctor…Doctor ke paas kyu…

**Daya** - are…daro nahi yaar…tumhari dressing karvani hai aaj…

**Nimo** - g…g Sir…lekin ye to ab bilkul theek ho gya Sir…dressing…koi zarurat nahi Sir…

**Daya** - ye Doctor batayega Nimo…ek baar dikhana to padega…waise tumhe bhi doctor se dar lagta hai kya?

**Nimo **- g…nahi Sir…main to bas aise hi… (looking at Daya) - aapko bhi dar…

**Daya (interrupting)** - nahi…bilkul nahi…main kyu daruga?

Nimo smiles a bit…Daya notices this nd feel happy to see him smiling but said nothing…

After 15 minutes they reach at hospital nd move towards Dr. Rajiv's cabin…

**Dr. Rajiv (on seeing Daya)** - are Daya…kaise ho hero…

**Daya (hesitating)** - main theek hu Rajiv nd he shakes hand …

**Rajiv** - Abhijeet ne phone kiya mujhe…he signal towards Nimo – to ye hai aaj mera patient…

**Daya **- sahi pehchana…

**Rajiv** - main iska ghaav check kar leta hu…aur dressing karva deta hu…

**Daya** - ok Dr.

Dr. rajiv check Nimo nd did dressing nd give some prescription nd advices nd they left hospital…

**In Qualis**-

Daya looking at Nimo…pain was clearly seen on his face nd his eyes were watery…he was holding his arm…

**Daya (soft tone)** - Nimo…bahut dard ho raha hai…

**Nimo (low tone)** - nai Sir…m ok…

Daya smiles nd rub his hand on his head…nd moving towards his home…after half hour they reach Nimo's house…and enters inside…the house was looking dirty nd topsy turvy…

**Daya** **(friendly tone) **- are baap re…ye ghar ko kya bana rakha hai tumne…

**Nimo **- Sorry Sir…

**Daya (concern tone) **- its ok …chalo jaldi apnaa zaroori samaan lo…

Nimo moves toward his room…he packed some of his clothes nd than he move towards his almirah nd remove something from drawer…and put it in his pockets…nd he realizes Daya is watching him…nd turned back with fear…Daya was moving toward him…

**Nimo (very scared)** - Sir…m sorry Sir…

**Daya (soft tone)** - tumne pocket mein kya daala hai…nikalo…

**Nimo** - Sir...wo…kuch nahi…

**Daya** **(strict tone)** - tumne suna nahi maine kya kaha…

Nimo was confused on his soft tone as he was expecting a slap from him…he remove two packets of white powder from his pocket…Daya take that packet nd sniff a bit…nd give anger look to Nimo…

**Daya (anger tone)** - ye kya hai…haan? Nd he move towards bathroom nd open the packet to flush it…Nimo run after him…

**Nimo** - Sir…plz nahi Sir…plz mujhe dijiye…nd he tries to snatch that packets from Daya's hand…nd Daya hit him unintentionally on his wound…which starts to bleed again…

**Nimo (cried in agony)** - aah…but he manages himself and again lunged to Daya…Daya forcefully pour that in toilet nd flush that…

**Nimo (in anger nd pain)** - no…ye kya kiya aapne…

**Daya (anger tone louder than him)** - Shut up…bhool gaye apna promise…drugs chahye tumhe haan…main deta hu tumhe drugs…ek kaan ke neeche padegi na…akal tikane par a jayegi…

Nimo move his head downward…

**Daya (strict tone) **- jao…chalo jakar gaadi mein baitho…ye sab main le ata hu…Nimo move outside and sit in qualis with anger…

Daya put up his bag nd move towards Qualis…looking at angry nd crying Nimo…but said nothing and start qualis…and they reach their home after half an hour…Move run to his room….Daya sat in living room nd was thinking something…feeling bit chilled…nd than move towards Nimo's room with dressings box in his hand…He knocked the door and enters inside…Nimo was sitting on bed with hand on his wound and looking outside window with sad eyes…

**Daya (sat near him nd speaks in soft tone)** - Nimo…m sorry…

**Nimo (moves his head down)** - no I'm sorry Sir…main janta hu meri galti thi…achha laga apne mujhe roka…

**Daya (happy that Nimo is changing nd accepting his mistake easily)** - achha ek baat batao…tumhe kabhi kisi ne nai roka…ye sab ulte seedhe kaam karne se…mera matlab hai tumhari family… Nimo sudden look depressed on hearing this…Daya noticed this very well…but he continues- mera matlab hai tumhare mummy papa ne?

**Nimo (depressed requested nd anger tone)** - Sir…plz aap…aap koi aur baat karenge…

Daya understand very well why he was saying this nd can feel his pain…

**Daya** - are…aisa kyu keh rahe ho…tumhe achha nai lagta unke liye baat karna…

**Nimo (stand up nd speaks in sad and anger tone)** - koi ho to baat karu Sir…mera koi nai hai…nd his eyes filled with tears…

**Daya (move towards him nd put his hand on his cheek)** - hey…main hu na bachhe… tum mujhe apna bhai samjho…tumhe jo kehna hai mujhse kaho…

**Nimo (sad tone) **- Sir…main…main is layak nai hu Sir…

**Daya thinking** - ye main janta hu tum kis layak the aur kya ban gaye…agar mera bas chalta to tumhe kabhi apne se door nai hone deta…ek achha insaan banata…nd he come into senses…nd speaks in strict tone - zyada baatein nai…chalo baitho…mujhe tumhari dressing change karni hai…

**Nimo (scared like kid) **- g…Sir plz nai…main theek hu…

**Daya (strict tone)** - main tumse pyar se baat karta hu …iska matlab ye nai ke tum har baat ke liye mana karo mujhe…samjhe…chup chap baitho yahan…nd Nimo sits there like obeyed child…

**Author's note **-

Thanks for reading…


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**-

Friends sorry for late update…

Daya is going to do Nimo's dressing…he opens dressing tray nd sudden someone rings the door bell…he goes to open the door nd saw it was Abhi…

**Daya** - are Abhi...itni jaldi…nd he look at watch…abhi to sirf 5 baje hain…

**Abhi(entering inside)** - are main ghar jaldi nai a sakta nd he sat on couch in living room…Nimo kaha hai…dressing karva li uski…

**Daya (low tone)** - haan karva li…aur ab…

**Abhi** **(raising eye brow)** - aur ab…ab kya…

**Daya **- ab phir karne laga hu…

**Abhi **- phir karne laga …matlab?

**Daya** - yaar wo…nd he begins to scratch his ear…

Abhi understand what happens nd move towards Nimo's room…where he was sitting nd waiting for dressing…he stand up on seeing Abhijeet…

**Nimo** - Sir…aap…

**Abhi (signals him to sit)** - baitho baitho…nd he signals towards his arm…ye khoon kaise nikal raha hai…

**Nimo (looking at Daya nd than towards Abhi)** - Sir wo …main… main gir gya tha Sir…

Abhi smiles a bit nd than look at Daya… holds Dressing tray nd ask Nimo to sit…

Nimo give a scared look to Daya…

**Daya (move ahead) **- Abhi main dressing kar raha hu…tum rehne do…

**Abhi **- Daya main karta hu…bhool gaye tumhari kitni baar ki hai…

Nimo really got scared again as he remembered how he remove his bullet…he shivers badly nd said no to dressing…somehow Daya nd Abhi make him calm down…nd did his dressing without causing him much pain but this all thing made him scared again and he become quite…duo leave him in room and come in living room…

**Abhi (looking at Daya) **- Daya…tumne is se baat ki…

**Daya (sad tone)** - nai Abhi…raat ko karuga…

**Abhi (put his hand on his shoulder)** - Daya…agar ho sake to use zarur mana lena…yehi uske liye achha hoga…nd than he goes to his room to freshen up…

After one hour they are in kitchen to cook food…nd asked Nimo to join them or watch TV… Nimo came in kitchen nd start to follow their instructions... he was looking very tired…his eyes were red…duo noticed this very well but they said nothing nd keep themselves busy in cooking…food get ready in one hour nd they did their dinner…Nimo eats very less nd went to his room by taking permission from them…

Abhi nd Daya again on Terrace with their coffee mugs…they discussed about some cases nd stop on Nimo…

**Daya (convincing tone)** - Abhi…mujhe lagta hai Nimo drugs jaldi chod dega…

**Abhi (raising an eyebrow)** - achha…tumhe aisa kyu laga…

**Daya (hesitating) **- wo… aaj…aaj jab maine us se drugs liye to pehle wo naaraz hua but baad mein usne sorry bola aur kaha ke maine jo kiya achha kiya…

Abhi look at Daya's face nd really feel bad for him that how he is trying his best to keep Nimo close to himself...its hard for Abhi to see Daya trying to fight for him…nd that too with fear…fear of loosen Nimo again…this fear was clearly seen on his face…so he speaks nothing much nd said - chalo achhi baat hai…lekin iska ye matlab bilkul nai ke tum uspar aankh band karke vishwaas karne lago…main manta hu ke bhai hone ke naate use pyar dena hamara farz hai par main ye kabhi bardasht karuga ke wo tumhe kabhi hurt kare…

**Daya (concern tone)** - main janta hu Abhi…aur mera yakeen karo main use doosra mauka nai doonga kuch galat karne ka…

Abhi changes the topic nd talk about Tarika nd have some laugh with Daya…Than his phone rangs nd he look at his phone…It was Tarika on line…Abhi's face glow like moon on her name…

**Daya (teasing)** - oh ho Bhabhi ka phone ate hi chehra kaise chamak utha mere yaar ka…

**Abhi (picking phone)** - abe sun ne de…kahin naraz na ho jaye ke jaldi kyu nai uthaya nd he pick up the phone nd move away from Daya…

**Abhi** - Hi Tarika kaisi ho tum…

**Tarika** - main theek hu…kya kar rahe ho?

**Abhi** - Daya ke saath coffee enjoy kar raha hu…

Tarika nd Abhi did some chat there for 10-15 minutes while Daya was thinking something nd shocked when Abhi put his hand on his shoulder…

**Abhi (soft tone)** - kahan khoye huae Ho Daya?

**Daya (confused tone)** - wo...kahin nai Abhi…main …bas…aise hi…nd than look at his watch…chale gyarah(11) baj rahe hain…kal subah Utahan bhi hai…

**Abhi (concern tone)** - haan haan chalo…nai to subah neend hi nai khulegi (while going downstairs he was looking at Daya)…nd than move to his room…

**Daya **(thinking - ek baar Nimo ko dekh lu…soya ke nahi nd he enters Nimo's room…it was dark inside…he heard someone sobbing… turn on the light nd shocked to see…)

He was half on bed nd half on floor nd sweating badly….with his hand on stomach nd crying too…

**Nimo (got scared to see Daya)** - m S…sorry…sir...mm maine…kuch…he unable to speak rest…

**Daya (worried tones…move towards him nd put his hand on his head nd one on his shoulder to make him sit on bed)** - Nimo its ok…baitho…

**Nimo (unable to speak…but his face showing he is in severe pain…trying to speak)** - main …main theek hu Sir…m sorry...aap plz jaiye…main theek…nd he holds Daya's hand tightly…

Its hard for Daya to see him in such pain…he can feel his pain but trying to be strong…as he knew whats going on with Nimo…nd some how he laid Nimo on bed…its hard for Nimo to control his pain…Daya give him medicine nd sleeping pill…nd he is trying to sleep…

Daya sat beside him by holding his hand…Abhi enters in room nd put his hand on Daya's shoulder…Daya look at him nd his eyes filled with tears…he was hardly controlling Nimo…nd than he screams badly in pain…

They decided to call doctor this time nd than Abhi call Rajiv…he came there within 20 minutes nd give him sedation…Nimo get into sleep within minutes…Rajiv asked him to admitted in Rehabilitation centre for his betterness and than leave after half an hour by giving them some more instructions…

**Next morning** -

Abhi nd Daya get ready for Bureau…Daya give breakfast to Nimo …he was feeling better today…he give him instructions nd said he want to discuss something with him in evening…nd than he leaves…

**In Qualis**-

**Abhi (looking at Daya)** - Daya main chahta hu ke tum aaj Nimo se baat karo…yehi uske liye theek rahega…dekha na raat ko uski tabiyat kaise bigad gayi thi…

**Daya (concern tone) **- haan Abhi…maine faisla kar liya hai…main aaj us se zarur baat karuga…aur shaam ko free hone ke baad hum doctor se milne jayenge…tumhe pata hai Rajiv ne kaun se doctor ka reference days tha…

**Abhi** - haan address hai mere paas…chalenge shaam ko…nd they reach at bureau…

**In evening** -

Duo got freed from Bureau nd moving towards their home…discussing today's case nd some about Nimo…

Daya nd Abhi enters their house nd freshen up…Abhi signals Daya to talk with Nimo… Daya went into Nimo's room…

**Daya** **(soft tone) **- Nimo….kaise ho abhi…

Nimo stand up when he saw him…

**Nimo **- g main theek hu Sir…aap kaise hain…

**Daya **-main theek hu…aur tum…tum tyar ho jao jaldi se…

**Nimo** -hum…kahin ja rahe hain Sir…

**Daya** - haan…wo…nd he sits on his bed…signalling him to sit near him…yahan baitho mere paas….mujhe tumse baat karni hai…

Nimo sat near him as he hesitate this time…feeling something not good…Daya put his hand on his shoulder with concern…nd started…

**Daya (soft tone)** - dekho Nimo…main janta hu ke tum….tum sudhrna chahte ho…aur main achhi tarah janta hu ke bahut jaldi tum is sab se bahar nikal jaoge…lekin …tum…tum jante ho har kaam apne tarike se hota hai…ab jaise…kal raat ko…tumhari tabiyat kharab ho gayi…hum dono ghar par the to tumhe sambhal liya…agar tum akele hote to kaun dekhta…is liye main…

Nimo looking at him as he understands what he want to say…

**Nimo (interrupts him)** - Sir…kahin aap mujhe…

**Daya (interrupts him)** - haan Nimo…sahi samjha tumne…main tumhe rehab centre bhej raha hu…taaki tum jald se jald is drugs ke chakkar se bahar niklo…

Nimo got scared…his eyes filled with tears nd he stands up with jerk…nd move backwards…

**Daya (stands up too nd moving towards him)** - Nimo…plz meri baat samjho bachhe…main tumhare bhale ke liye keh raha hu…

**Nimo (behaving like kid)** - nai Sir…mujhe kahin nai jana…main wahan nahi jaunga…

**Daya (convincing him)** - nahin Nimo…tumhe jana padega…tum meri baat nahin manoge…maine doctor se baat ki hai…unhone kaha zyada der nahin rukna padega tumhe wahan…tum jaldi theek ho jaoge…

**Nimo (teary nd scared voice) **- main…main bilkul theek hu Sir…mujhe kuch nai hua…aur main sab samjhta hu…agar ek baar main wahan chala gya to…to phir main bahar kabhi nahi a pauga…wo mujhe nahi ane denge…

**Daya (bit laughed on his childish behaviour nd hold his hand nd pull him close to him)** - Nimo…aisa nahi hai…aur tumhe aisa kyu lagta hai ke main tumhe wahin rehne doonga… main to chahta hu ke tum jaldi se theek hokar mere paas wapis ao…phir tumhari nayi zindagi shuru hogi…mujh par vishwaas karo plz…

**Nimo** **(anger tone) **- jhooth …aap nahi chahte ke main ab yahan rahu…main apne ghar chala jauga sir…lekin wahan nahi jana…

**Daya (put his hand on his shoulder with strict tone)** - Nimo…zid nahin karte…chalo jaldi tyar ho jao…main aur Abhi wait kar rahe hain neeche…

**Nimo (request tone)** - Sir…lekin main aaj nahin jauga…plz…

**Daya** **(soft tone)** - plz daro mat Nimo…aur aaj sirf tumhara checkup hoga…phir dekhenge doctor kya kehte hai…kya pata tumhe zarurat hi na pade wahan rehne ki …

Nimo look at him and become bit happy on what Daya says in last…it gives him some hope nd he says…

**Nimo (bit relaxed tone) **- theek hai Sir…main…main abhi ata hu…

Daya relaxed from inside on succession of his plan nd look at Abhi who was standing outside his room…nd he came outside…

**Abhi (low tone)** - to mana hi liya akhir tumne use…

**Daya** **(low tone)** - haan boss kya karta…mujhe...use jhooth bolna pada…pata nahin wo kya sochega baad mein…nd become sad…

Abhi put his hand on his shoulder nd said…

**Abhi** **(concern tone)** - Daya tumne uske liye bilkul theek faisla kiya hai…plz apne apko kasoorwar mat mano…ab chalo khana khakar nikelte hain…nd they went to kitchen…

**Author's note**-

Guys thanks for reading and reviews…


	4. Chapter 4

**AN.**-

Guys Thanks for ur precious reviews…now here is next chapter…

Daya and Abhi did their dinner nd Nimo was not eating properly…Daya knew very well why he is not eating properly but they didn't force him…nd then leave to meet doctor…

**At Rehabilitation centre**-

Doctor heard about Nimo from Rajiv so they didn't ask much questions to Nimo…just say that they will keep him under observation for two days…but Nimo understands this time that they bring him here just to admit…he got very upset…

**Dr. (soft tone)** - Nimo darne ki zaroorat nahin hai…tumhe yahan koi takleef nahin hogi…

**Nimo (looking at Daya nd than Abhi)** - Sir…plz mujhe yahan nahi rehna sir…plz mujhe chod ke mat jaiye…

Daya didn't speak a word…Nimo hold Daya's shirt like kid…

**Abhi (hold Nimo from arm) **- Nimo…plz samjho bachhe…tumhe yahin rehna hai…aur yaar sirf do din ki to baat hai…

**Nimo** - nahi…mujhe pata hai…ap log jhooth bol rahe hain…sab samjhta hu main…

Abhi signals Dr. and he call ward boys nd ordered them to take him inside…and prescribe medications to him…They hold Nimo from his arms…

**Nimo (trying to release himself and shouting)** - chodo mujhe…mujhe chodo plz…Daya Sir plz mujhe le jaiye…aapne kaha tha dr. mujhe ghar bhej dega…

Ward boys take him out of Dr.'s room…Daya and Abhi was looking at him…Abhi put hand on Daya's shoulder as he know its hard for Daya to see Nimo in this condition…

Nimo was continue looking at Daya until he disappears from his eyes…

**Dr.(on seeing them worrying)** - aap log ghabraiye mat…patients aksar aise hi karte hain…kuch dino mein apne aap sambhal jayega…

**Daya** **(clearing his throat)** - Dr. saab kitne din lagege use bilkul theek hone mein?

**Dr.** - dekhiye...ye sab patient par depend karta hai…par jaisa apne Nimo ke bare mein bataya…us se lagta hai….kam se kam 1 month to hoga hi…baaki uske baad hi bataya ja sakta hai…

Daya look at Abhi …Abhi give him assured look…

**Dr. (on seeing Daya's worry)** - dekhiye …ab aap ye hum par chod dijiye…hame umeed hai ke bahut jald ap apne patient ko sahi salamat ghar leja sakenge…

**Daya (bit satisfied on Doctor's confidence)** - ok Doctor…to theek hai…sambhailye aap apne patient ko…hope aap hame mayus nahin karenge…nd he pauses for a minute…Dr. saab aapke yahan… patients ke saaath…mera matlab hai…aap zyada sakhti to nahi dikhate..

**Dr. (smiles on Daya)** - Nahi Daya…lekin thodi bahut to karni hi padti hai…nahin to patient hamare sunte nahin…lekin jitna ho sake hum pyar se handle karne ki koshish karte hain…

**Daya (bit relaxed)** - theek hai…thodi bahut chalegi…

Abhi nd Dr. again smiles on him…that how he is worried…

**Dr.** - aur ab meri ek request hai…

**Daya nd Abhi (surprisingly look at him)** - kahiye…

**Dr.** - aap Nimo se milne month mein sirf teen baar a sakte hain…aur agar ho sake to do baar hi bahut hai….nahin to patient home sick feel karne lagte hai…..aur phone bhi aap use hafte mein ek baar hi Karen to behtar hoga…

Daya become sad on hearing this…Abhi consoles him…

**Abhi (soft tone)** - Daya Dr. Saab theek keh rahe hain…aur phir kuch hi der ki to baat hai….phir wo tumhare saamne hi rahega…

**Daya (shakes hand with Dr.)** - ok Dr. saab theek hai…main ab use 2week baad hi dekhne aunga…tab tak aap uska khyaal rakhna plz…

**Dr.** - ok…theek hai…nd they all get up from their chairs…

**Daya (hesitates)** - Dr. main…main wo ek baar Nimo se mil sakta hu…

**Dr. (strictly)** - m sorry…abhi abhi maine kya kaha aap bhool gaye….nd he gives a look to Abhi to take him out…

**Abhi** - Daya chalte hain…Dr. saab ko aur bhi patient dekhne honge yaar…nd he hold Daya's arm…nd come out of his cabin…

**Daya (removing himself from Abhi's arm)** - Abhi ek minute yaar…

**Abhi (anger tone)** - Daya…kya bachpna hai ye…hain…nd Daya quite there nd than they move towards their home…

**In Qualis**-

Daya was looking outside window with wet eyes …and Abhi was well aware of his current condition of mind…he knew very well that Daya is emotionally weak this time…it seems like if he will burst into tears right now…but he was trying to be normal…and Abhi too didn't want to discuss all that right now…so they remain calm during their way to home…

**At home **-

**Abhi (soft tone)** - Daya…m sorry yaar…

**Daya (teary voice)** - Abhi…main sone ja raha hu…

**Abhi (soft tone)** - Coffee nahi piyoge?

**Daya (low tone) **- nai…wo…nai peene aaj…

Abhi hold Daya's hand nd make him sit on couch…

**Abhi **- Daya…baith na yaar…kyu aisa kar raha hai…

**Daya (irritates) **- kya Abhi….main bilkul theek hu…

**Abhi** **(bit anger)** - achha…to phir chehra itna latka hua kyu hai…tu kya samjhta hai…main nahin janta tujhe kaisa lag raha hai is waqt…

Daya remain quite…Abhi put his hand on his head….nd he hugged Abhi tightly…nd began to cry…

**Abhi (tears in his eyes too)** - Daya …be strong…main janta hu…ab Nimo ko door rakhna tere liye asaan nahin hai…lekin tune jo kiya uske bhale ke liye hi kiya na…nd he wipes his tears…Daya bit relax now…

**Daya (low tone) **- haan Abhi…shayad tum theek keh rahe ho…

**Abhi (patting his shoulder)** - chal tu change karke a…main coffee banata hu tab tak…nd Daya goes into his room…Abhi watching him for some time nd than begin to prepare coffee…

**On terrace** -

**Abhi (looking at Daya)** - Daya…tum theek ho?

**Daya (trying not to make eye contact)** - haan Abhi…feeling better…

**Abhi** **(strict tone) **- gud…don't forge tough CID cop...tumhe strong hona hi padega…

**Daya (look at Abhi)** - Thanks Abhi…

**Abhi **-Thanks …kis liye?

**Daya (raise his cup of coffee)** - is coffee ke liye…bahut tasty bani hai…

**Abhi (pat on his cheek nd smiles)** - Daya ke bachhe…tu nahi sudhrega…

**Daya** **(happy tone)** - tum sudhrene doge tab sudhroga Boss…

**Abhi (raising one eyebrow) **- kya matlab…maine roka tujhe kabhi…

**Daya (again sad tone)** - aur rokna bhi mat kabhi boss…main aise hi khush hu…

**Abhi** **(happy that he changes Daya's mood)** - aur main bhi bahut khush hu…tujhe aise hi ajeeb harkatein karte dekh kar…nd they both laugh… finish their coffee…nd move towards their respective rooms…

**Author's note**-

Thanks for reading friends…


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Guys…sorry for late update…now here is last chapter…enjoy it-

Daya was thinking for Nimo…that how he will be there…nd above all how he was feeling about him…he was fearing to loose him again…but satisfies when he is doing all this to give him better life nd good future…

He continues his work as daily routiene…he was bit sad…but his best buddy was there to support him all the time…when he needed him…he trying to remain busy all the time…Abhi knew very well why Daya si doing all this…so he always try his best to fell him comfortable all nd keep him happy…all the time…

**At Duo's home** -

**7pm**-

**Daya (thinking of Nimo)** - aaj ek hafta ho gya Nimo ko gaye huae…kya sochta hoga wo…kaise main dhokhe se chod aya use…pata nahin wo mujhse milna bhi chahta hoga ke nahin…nd he come out of pool of thoughts when Abhi put his hand on his shoulder…Daya look behind…

**Abhi** - kya soch raho ho Daya…Nimo ke bare mein?

**Daya **- nai…wo…nd he turn his face downward…

Abhi sit beside him…nd look at him…he understand very well that its hard time for Daya…nd he has to control him in this situation…so he speaks softly…

**Abhi **- Daya…chal tyar ho ja…tera mood theek karta hu…

**Daya (irritate tone)** - mera mood theek hai Abhi…aur main is waqt tumhare saath nahin chal sakta…

**Abhi** - kyu nahin chal sakta…are yaar tere favourite restaurant me lekar ja raha hu…

**Daya (sad tone)** - Boss plz…mera dil nahin hai…

**Abhi (soft tone)** - ye kya hai Daya…kyu is tarah chehra latka hua hai… tu muskrata hua hi achha lagta hai…is tarah chup chap nahin…

**Daya (requesting tone)** - Abhi plz yaar…pause for a minute…main…main Nimo se milne ja raha hu…

**Abhi (give a surprise look nd speaks in strict tone)** - kya…Daya itni jaldi…Abhi 6 din hi to huae hain…aur tumhe yaad hai na doctor ne kya kaha tha…sambhalo apne aap ko yaar…

**Daya (teary voice)** - Abhi plz yaar…pata nahin kaisa hoga who…

**Abhi (strict tone)** - jaisa bhi hoga…doctor hain use dekhne ke liye wahan…aur agar tum chahte ho wo theek ho jaldi se…to tum itni jaldi wahan jaane ke bare mein sochna bhi mat … samjhe…

Daya was about to cry look at Abhi…but didn't speak anything nd move towards his room…

**Abhi (soft tone)** - Daya…meri baat suno yaar…Daya ruko Daya…

**Daya (look at him)** - Abhi…main kuch der akela rehna chahta hu…plz…

**Abhi** - theek hai Daya…lekin ek ghante mein tum neeche a jaoge khane ke liye…tab tak tum rest karo…

Daya was surprised why Abhi is going strict with him…but he didn't speak nd locked himself in room…

On the other hand…Abhi was feeling bad to be rude towards his Daya… but he has to be…for sake of his best buddy…nd his little brother…

Today his doctor call Daya to inform about Nimo…but Abhi attended the phone as Daya was in the washroom…Doctor told him that his brother is not well nd sometimes become violent there…nd yesterday he broke nose of ward boy...for a little argument…so they are keeping him on sedation for 2 days…nd if his behaviour will not change…they will have to be more strict with him…

So Abhi did not want that Daya know all this…Abhi request Doctor that Daya should not be informed about this…if he got to knew how his Nimo is there…it will be hard for Abhi to control him for doing anything unexpected… so he tries his best to keep him away from Nimo for sometime…

After sometime Abhi begin to prepare dinner…nd it get ready in 45 minutes…he call Daya to come downstairs nd have dinner…Daya came out after fifteen minutes…nd sat on dining table…

**Abhi (looking at Daya- soft tone)** - Daya…tum theek ho…

**Daya (low tone)** - haan feeling better…

**Abhi **- good…chalo khana shuru karo…aaj maine tumhari manpasand dishes banai hai…

**Daya** - Thanks Abhi…

**Abhi **- chalo jaldi karo…nai to thanda ho jayega…

Daya started…and Abhi can feel clearly that he is not interested in eating …but he don't want to say no to food b'coz he get bit scared from Abhi's anger…

Abhi smiles on seeing him eating like an obeyed child…but bad too as he knows he is very upset nd worried a lot about Nimo…Daya eats very little food…nd after finishes their food…Daya says good night to Abhi…Abhi hold his hand…

**Abhi** - Daya…ruk to sahi yaar…achha next week pakka…ham dono Nimo se milne jayenge…

A big smile came on Daya's face…

**Daya (relaxed tone)** - Thanks yaar…

**Abhi **- achha chal ab ek ek coffee ho jaye…tere haath ki…

Daya smiles nd washes their dishes…nd than he make coffee…nd they

both sat on couch for watching TV… they enjoyed a movie…Daya's mood changes now…

Abhi feel relaxed after seen him smiling nd happy…after finishing the coffee nd movie Daya get up nd say gud night to Abhi…Abhi move too by switching off TV and lights…

One week pass like this…Dr. informed Abhi that he is doing well now…

His behaviour changes too…so they can come and see him if they can…

Abhi nd Daya reach at Rehab. Centre…Doctor advised them to meet for 10-15 minutes only…

Daya and Abhi moving towards Nimo's room…ward boy opens the room…they enters inside…and saw Nimo was sitting on floor in corner with his head buried in his knees…

Daya's heart broke to see him like this…he lunged towards him…but Abhi hold his arm and told him to behave patiently…

Daya put his hand on his head…Nimo turn his head up nd see Daya in front of him…he sudden remove his hand from his head…nd stand up…

**Daya (soft tone)** - Nimo…k…kaise ho bachhe…

**Nimo (anger tone)** - aap yahan kyu aye hain…ye jagah aap jaiso ke liye nahi hai…chale jaiye aap jahan se…

**Abhi (look at saddened face of Daya nd than move towards Nimo)** - Nimo…aisa kyu keh rahe ho…

**Daya (sad tone)** - hum…tumse milne aye hain…

**Nimo (shouts)** - kyu milne aye ho mujhse…kya lagta hu main apka…

**Daya (convincing tone)** -naraz ho mujhse…Nimo turn his face on right side…Daya speaks- main janta hu…maine tumhe yahan choda…aur tum ye bilkul nahin chahte the…lekin ye jo bhi hai…tumhare bhale ke liye kar raha hu main…

**Nimo (anger)** - mera bhala chahne wale aap kaun hote hain…aur agar itna hi bhala chahte hote to mujhe yahan in logon ke paas nahin chodte**… **

**Abhi (anger tone) **-shutup Nimo…tumhe pata bhi hai ye kaun hai…aur tumhara hi bhala kyu chahta hai.? Kabhi socha hai…Kya zaroorat thi ise tumhari dekhbhaal karne ki…ek bade bhai ki tarah isne tumhe sambhala … jab bhi tumhe dard hua…aanso iski aankho mein aye…

**Daya (hold his hand) **- nai Abhi plz nahi…nd he stop him to speak…

**Nimo (crying)** - pata hai yahan kitni takleef hoti hai mujhe…kaise rehta hu main…lekin aap nahi samjhange…aur mujhe ye jaan na bhi nai hai ke mere liye ye sab itna kuch kyu kar rahe hain…

Daya trying to hold him from his arms….but he jerked his hand…

**Abhi** **(holding Daya's hand) **- Daya chalo yahan se…

**Daya (removing his hand) **- plz Abhi ek minute…wo…wo abhi takleef mein hai…is liye use pata nahi ke kya bol raha hai…

**Daya (teary voice)** - m… m really sorry Nimo…lekin I promise bahut jald tum yahan se bahar aoge…

Daya came out of his room…ward boy locked the room…Daya stand near wall nd begin to cry…Abhi put his warm hand on his shoulder…

**Abhi (teary voice)** - Daya…plz sambhalo apne aap ko…

**Daya** - dekha Abhi….maine…maine kaha tha na…wo mujhse door chala jayega…

**Abhi (cupped his face in his hands)** - koi door nahi hai Daya…mujhe yakeen hai…wo tumhare paas zarur lautega…aur tumhe wahi izzat dega jo bada bhai hone ke naate tumhe milni chahye…bas thodi der ki baat hai…phir sab theek ho jayega…nd he hugged Daya…after sometime they separate from hug nd move towards Doctor's room…

**Dr.** - mil aye aap apne patient se…

Daya turn his face down…

**Abhi (looking at Daya)** - Doctor saab…wo…aaj usne…wo hamare saath bahut rudely pesh aya…hamne to socha tha hame dekh kar khush hoga…

**Dr. (laugh)** - that's why he is here Abhijeet…aur aap log apne aap ko uski jagah par rakh kar dekho to shayad uski takleef samajh sakenge aap…jab patients yahan hote hain…to unhe yehi lagta hai ke unke ghar walo ya dosto ko ab unki zaroorat nahi rahi…lekin mera yakeen kijiye….jaise hi wo yahan se niklega…wo normally behave karega…aap fikar mat kijiye…

**Abhi **- shayad aap theek keh rahe hain…

**Daya **- Dr. Saab…aur kitni der rehna padega use yahan…

**Dr.** - zyada se zyada ek month aur…

**Daya **- ek month?

**Dr.** - g…hamne use observe kiya hai…thoda mushkil hai uske liye… lekin last ek week se wo bina drugs ke soya hai…aur mujhe umeed hai ek do hafte aur lagenge…phir uske baad hum use Behaviour therapy denge…aur uske baad jab wo jahan se niklega…phir aap apne pyar aur vishwaas se use kaise sambhalte hain…ye aap par hai…lekin mujhe poori umeed hai ke aap dono uska poora khyaal rakhenge…

**Abhi** - ok Dr. saab…hum nikelte hai abb…aur bahut shukriya aapka…

They both shake hand with him nd leave hospital…

**In Qualis**-

**Abhi (looking at Daya)** - Daya…u ok?

**Daya (confident tone)** - m fine Abhi…don't worry…

**Abhi** - Daya…m…m sorry yaar…mujhe thora gussa a gya tha…jab Nimo tum par chilla raha tha…

**Daya (smiles)** - its ok Abhi…tum apne chote bhai se pyar karte ho…use takleef mein nahin dekh sakte…aur main apne chote bhai ko takleef mein nahi dekh sakta…I understand…tum mere liye pareshaan the…both share a smile…nd they left from there…

And After that Daya make himself strong and he decided that he will not go meet him again….nd only go when he is going to be discharged…

One month pass like this…

**After one month**-

Daya is very happy today that his little bro is coming home…he and Abhi goes to Rehab. Centre to free him…

**Daya (on seeing Nimo)** - Nimo…hum tumhe lene aye hain…nd he hugged him…

**Nimo (hug him tightly nd cry)** - m Sorry Sir…maine…maine us din aapse…kitni batmeezi se baat ki…

**Daya (put his hand on his head)** - its ok…plz chup ho jao…relax…nd he seprate him from hug…wipe his tears…

**Abhi (looking at Nimo)** - Nimo…mere gale nahin lagoge…

Nimo hesitately move towards him…nd stops near him…

**Nimo** - I m very sorry Sir…

Abhi move ahead and hug him tightly…

**Abhi (soft tone)** - its ok bachhe…tum bilkul theek hokar nikle ho…yehi bahut hai hamare liye…nd he looked at Daya - kyu Daya…

**Daya** - haan…bilkul…nd he hugged them too…nd their hug break with Doctor's entry…

**Dr.** - are bhai….ise ghar nahin lejana kya…ya yehi sab pyar luta doge…

**Abhi **- g Doctor Saab…Chaliye hum baaki formalities poori kar lete hain…nd they move towards his room…

Nimo stay outside his room…

**Daya (stop with Nimo)** - ander ao…tum bahar kyu ruk gaye…

**Nimo** - g...aap jaiye plz…main ander nai aouga…mujhe…mujhe dar lagta hai…

They all laugh on this…

**Dr.** - are a jao beta…ab to tumhare ghar jaane ka time a gya…daro mat…ab koi tumhe kuch nahin kahega…

They did all formalities…nd give strict instructions to Nimo…nd than signals Daya to ask him go outside…

**Daya** - Nimo…tum bahar gaadi mein jakar baitho…hum thori der mein ate hain…

Nimo obeyed like child…and about to move…

**Dr.** - are Nimo…mujhse haath to mila lo yaar…itni bhi kya narazgi…

Nd he came back saying sorry…shake hand with him nd go outside…

**Dr. (to duo)** - dekhiye…maine apko pehle bhi kaha hai…ke hamare kaam yahan tak hi hai…ab ye apki responsibility hai…ise apke pyar aur vishwaas ki bahut zarurat padegi…lekin apko apni nazar hamesha uspar rakhni hogi…wo kahan jata hai…kis se milta hai…kyu ke aksar aise patients ke liye…wapis drugs ki daldal mein fasna bahut aasaan hota hai…is liye…aap apne pyar se band kar rakhiye..taki wo us taraf jane ki soche bhi na…baaki aap khud samajhdaar hain…

**Daya** - g Dr. Saab aap fikar mat kijiye…ham apke patient ko dobara apke saamne ane ka mauka nahin denge…

**Abhi** - bilkul theek Daya…aur Dr. saab aap ham par vishwaas kar sakte hain…

Nd they both leave from there with medicines and strict instructions…

Daya bring him home…nd he is very happy too…

Abhi leave them alone for sometime…

**Nimo **- Thank you so much Sir…aapne mere liye itna kuch kiya…

**Daya (patted on his cheeks)** - hey Thankyou kis baat ka bachha…maine jo kiya wo tumhare liye nahin…balke….apne liye kiya…

**Nimo (confused look)** - apne liye ? matlab Sir…

**Daya **- matlab tumhe baad mein samjha doonga…lekin tum mujhse ek promise karo…

**Nimo** - kya Sir…

**Daya** - aaj ke baad tum kabhi drugs jaisi cheez ki taraf dekho ge bhi nahin…aur na hi is tarah ke logon se miloge…

**Nimo **- I promise Sir…main kabhi apko nirash nahin karuga…

**Daya** - that's like a good boy…nd he put his hand on his shoulder…

Mujhe tumse ek aur promise chahye…

Nimo - kahiye Sir…

**Daya** - tum mujh…Sir nahin kahoge aaj ke baad…infact abhi se…

**Nimo** - lekin Sir…

**Daya (anger tone)** - phir Sir…

**Nimo** - m Sorry Sir…oh...m sorry…to phir main kya bolu aapko…aap hi batao…thinking…main apko Daya bhai bulao…

**Daya (smile)** - Daya bhai…chalega boss…nd he hugged him…

**Nimo** - Sir…sorry sorry lekin plz bataye to sahi…aap…aap kyu chahte hai…ke main apke samne rahu…apke paas rahu…

**Daya (separates him from hug) **– kyu ke tum mere chote bhai ho…is liye…

**Nimo** - g…main phir nai samjha Bhai…

Abhi enters from door…

**Abhi** - are Nimo kyu apne chote se dimaag par itna zor daal raha hai… aur tujhe khush hona chahye ke tujhe Daya jaisa bhai mil raha hai…baaki tujhe dheere dheere sab bata denge beta…tension mat le…

**Daya (hold Abhi from his arm)** - Daya jaisa nahin…Abhi aur Daya jaisa…looking at Abhi – kyu Abhi…

**Abhi** **(tears in his eyes)** - haan bhai ye to hai…mere paas to ab do chote bhai ho gaye…

**Daya** - g bade bhai…nd they all laugh nd hug together…nd after that went out for dinner to enjoy…

**Author's note**-

So guys…this is end of my story - My Bro…hope u enjoy this too…nd thaks a lot for ur continue support…don't forget to review


End file.
